The current Korean dual type of keyboard has consonant keys on the left hand side and vowel keys on the right hand side thereof with no consideration of unique characteristics and ergonomic characteristics of Korean, and hence it is difficult to memorize the position of the Korean characters on the Korean keyboard and it is difficult to input the Korean characters quickly.
Regarding the English keyboard, the Qwerty keyboard and the Dvorak keyboard are American standards, but the Qwerty keyboard is generally used in Korea. The Qwerty keyboard has been used for typewriters in which keys for characters that are often sequentially pressed are arranged apart from each other so that they may not be jammed, and hence the typewriting speed is increased.
In general, Korean characters and English characters are input by changing the mode on a single keyboard, and the dual type Korean types and the Qwerty English types are displayed on the keyboard. However, the dual type of Korean keyboard and the Qwerty English keyboard were separately invented without any relation between them, and hence it is required for a user who is experienced in the Korean keyboard to newly learn the arrangement of the English keyboard when it is desired to input English characters.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.